lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 397
Report #397 Skillset: Highmagic Skill: Malkuth/Red Org: Geomancers Status: Completed Jun 2010 Furies' Decision: Malkuth and red summon resistance boosted. Problem: In report 256, the effect of size was removed from summon resistance. However, the intent of that report was more to standardize summon resist than dramatically lower it across the board. Nowadays, resisting a forced movement attempt is extremely rare, and, especially given the introduction of beast gust/mountkick that can be done without consuming balance or equilibrium, summon type moves have gotten quite of hand. To put things in perspective, other IRE games, in recognition of the huge effect that forced movement can have on group combat, have mass salve that completely shuts down most forms of forced movement, and is generally pretty hard to strip. Here, on the other hand, there has been virtually no summon resist since the size nerf (I don't have access to the formulas, but it appears that skills that give summon resist like malkuth and red actually contribute a very modest amount to summon resist, most of it coming from size previously). 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Add 15 - 20% more summon resist to malkuth and red. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Add a 15 - 20% innate summon resistance to everybody, or add part to malkuth/red and part as innate. You get the idea. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Change the effect of one of the music boxes (goldenbox?) to give a strong buff to summon resist (40 - 45%) while playing. It would be stripped with disjunction horns like music boxes currently are. Since music boxes and disjunction horns are practically never used, I thought this might be a good way to include them. Player Comments: ---on 6/1 @ 10:30 writes: Maybe all other skills that add summon resistance should be reviewed, too. ---on 6/1 @ 21:45 writes: I agree with summon resistance needing a review. As it is I can't remember the last time I resisted any form of summon, post size change. ---on 6/5 @ 08:27 writes: Everyone gets malkuth/red, so no point in putting part as innate. I'd agree with the above though, all summon resistance skills could use a looking at - else we'll have to do this again for the other summonresist abilities. ---on 6/14 @ 13:21 writes: While I'm not opposed to all summon resist skills getting reviewed, I see attacking the purely general ones as a much less intensive way of accomplishing the same thing. Less work = more likely to be accepted. ---on 6/17 @ 16:09 writes: Summoning resistance as an effect for sizes were one of the balancing factors for races. So, how about bringing that back? Of course, it'll have to be based on racial sizes, the default size (before SHRINK and EXPAND is considered). The largest size is 18, so it shouldn't be too much. ---on 6/19 @ 22:35 writes: Solution 1 please! ---on 6/28 @ 19:43 writes: I very much agree with that, Inagin, but given that that basic idea was ignored in report 256, I decided not to use it as one of my soutions.